Aya Asia
Aya Asia (アヤ・エイジア Aya Eijia) is a singer and composer. Her real name is Aya Aizawa (相沢 綾 Aizawa Aya). Aya's case is what propelled Yako's Detective Agency to fame due to Aya's own popularity. Character Aya Asia has long blonde hair, which she keeps in a ponytail later in the series. She wears a purple gown when she gets on stage. In public, she wears dark glasses to prevent others from recognising her. Aya is a famed world-class singer known for her songs which are able to bring even the stiffest audience to tears. Despite this however, Aya is delicate, kind and mostly understanding. She acts politely to everyone around her and rarely shows any negative emotions in public. Later in the series, Aya acts as an older sister figure to Yako, giving her advice and her opinion on Yako's troubles. She seems to be quite happy in jail, as she is well-liked by everyone and most probably could escape at anytime if she really wanted to. Motive Aya grew up as a lonely person, as a result, the songs she wrote from her heart reached other people similar to her. According to her, those people who believed 'I am all alone in the world' had a special brain structure which she could control. After befriending her producer, Daijima Takurou, and Ooizumi Hibari, Aya's loneliness came to a halt, and so did her inspiration. Her songs no longer reached the audience--nor herself--and she found the 'light' of her friends unbearable. To return to the infinite darkness she was comfortable with, Aya killed both Daijima Takurou and Ooizumi Hibari. Abilities Her singing originally reaches into the human soul through feelings of despair and loneliness. However, after she's been caught by Yako, Aya's songs are shown to be used to many other purposes. By singing, she can make plants grow, attract insects, soothe other people's souls (which results in her being well-liked in prison by guards as well as other inmates), and even make influence people in doing what she wants, as she is shown to escape from jail very easily when she is concerned for Yako (but goes back after she has finished comforting Yako). Many important public figures come to visit her to ask her to sing, such as the Prime Minister, who she almost pushes to resign by mistake. The only person who is unaffected by her singing is Neuro. Plot Summary Shortly after Neuro and Yako obtain their office from Godai's gang, Aya pays a visit to ask them to help catch the stalker who had been following her, adding that she suspected the same stalker may have killed her past friends. Neuro senses a bigger mystery behind the case and agrees to help. After catching the stalker, Neuro and the police find that there was no way that the stalker was the murderer due to his mental state. Later, Yako and Neuro attend Aya's concert. Halfway through however Neuro flings Yako on-stage to reveal Aya had been the murderer all along. After Neuro's explanation of the case Aya turns to Yako and asks for Yako's opinion, wanting to hear it from her own mouth. Yako easily explains Aya's motive for killing, and Aya, feeling satisfied, turns herself in to the police. Aya makes few appearances after this, mostly when Yako visits her in jail. During the HAL arc Yako visits Aya to get an idea on what HAL's password was. After a brief exchange of words, Aya helps Yako realise that this was one thing Yako should know and that for once, Neuro had complete faith in Yako's abilites. Yako leaves after this, happily thanking Aya for her assistance. Much later in the series Yako falls into a slump after seeing her close friends die in front of her eyes and breaking up with Neuro. Neuro visits Aya during this period and asks Aya to sing, hoping that he could somehow learn to understand human emotions. It doesn't work however, and Neuro leaves. Seeing how Neuro came alone, Aya breaks out of prison by putting the guards into a trance with her singing. She immediately goes to see Yako and talks with her. Yako eventually regains her confidence and Aya returns to the jail with a few extra years added to her penalty because of her breaking out. In the series finale, three years later, Aya is seen in the prison canteen, reading a letter from Yako. Trivia ]] *Although Aya Asia's voice actress did not sing the song Kodoku no Hikari, in the anime, it is the only song Aya sings in the anime. In the manga, she has sang differnt lyrics of different songs, none of them were present in the anime version, however. *Godai is a fan of Aya's singing but Genuine finds it absolutely terrible. *Aya has a few things in common with a character from a previous investigation, Ruri Himemiya. They were both revealed as the killers, and a reason for killing was a part of their loneliness. With Ruri it was because of people not being friends with her, and with Aya it was because she felt she needed to be alone to create good music. This could explain why Hime makes a cameo appearance in Aya's investigation, she appears in the crowd watching Aya's performance from department stores Televisions. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains